Valencia Leviathan
Valencia Leviathan, formerly known as Valencia Orias, is one of the Seven Great Satans of the Underworld appearing in Dragons of the Apocalypse. She is a powerful Satan who rose to power with the help of her mother, Isabel Orias. She is in charge of foreign affairs, working alongside her father Ashton Orias, along with maintaining communications with Heaven, the Grigori Underworld, and the Demon World. She is also married to Caesar Lucifer and has one daughter, Dahlia Orias, the current heiress of the Orias Clan. Appearance Valencia takes the appearance of a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and dark violet eyes, the typical features of the Orias Clan. However unlike her mother and sister, her hair is more wavy and curly which gives her a more graceful beauty. She is typically seen wearing royal white or gray dresses in order to compete with Gabriel and possess two bat-like wings. Unlike her brother and sister she didn't inherit the horns of the dagon clan. Personality Valencia Leviathan is shown to be a sweet and gentle woman. She is extremely carefree and cheerful, choosing to settle discussion or problems over food. However on the flip side Valencia is shown to be a battle maniac, trait she gained from her father and shares with her older brother, she enjoys fighting powerful and strong opponents, having fought with Gabriel during the Great War on multiple occasions, and even challenging Nicholas Satan for the title of Satan several times. At one point she even fought against the Dragon King Tiamat. She is also shown to be quite intelligent, taking her role as a Satan very seriously, taking advantage of her achievements during the Great War and Civil War to take the name Satan, even having a rivalry with Gabriel who she views as her Heavenly rival. Her relationship with her younger siblings is shown to be very protective and caring. As she frequently stopped them from engaging in activities she deemed too dangerous, even trying to prevent her brother from going to a devil boarding school and even arguing with her parents over sending Rebekah to the human world. She is shown to love her family very much, as she is very protective over her own daughter, despite her husband's wishes for her to grow. Despite marrying Caesar, due to her wishes to have strong children, she is shown to love him and accepts his serious and strict personality. She is also the childhood friends of Saylena Beelzebub and Ajuka Astaroth. She is shown to be very close to her sister, being one of the few who can understand her but supports her daughter, Dahlia Orias, over her rivalry with her aunt. History Valencia was born as the first child between Isabel and Ashton, being their first born she was expected and raised to become the next head of the Orias Clan however after her participation in the Great War and Civil War, she decided that she wanted to become Satan after the death of the Original. She used her personal accomplishments and the support of the Orias, Astaroth, and Gremory Clans in order to rise to a Satan and has since then become the second strongest devil woman. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Valencia possesses immense demonic power above the average ultimate-class devil. Her immense demonic power has made her the second strongest devil woman and her husband states when angry she could fight on par to a Super Devil, indicating that her becoming a devil King was well deserved. Power over Astrology: The main power of the Orias Clan that Valencia is said to have mastery over. Using this ability Valencia can create black holes to suck and destroy matter. This ability also allows her to manipulate and use magic that relies on celestial bodies such as stars, meteorites, moons, and other planets. Able to create small balls of stars to blind or even burn her enemies, launch meteorite showers over areas, and the ability to manipulate and compress gravity and space to a small degree. * Wrath of the Ice Giant is her own special ability that has caused her to be feared among even other factions by combining her Power over Astrology and Power of Amplification, she can create and summon the natural climate and phenomenons that appear on the planet Neptune, able to manipulate and create a cold environment that far surpasses the normal temperatures of Earth that can instantly freeze anything it touches. She can also create the powerful winds of supersonic pressure that can rip apart even high-class devils. She said that with this ability she could destroy a average-sized country several times over. The exact radius of this attack is unknown however Nicholas has said that it will spread out over time if Valencia loses control over her demonic power. Power of Amplification: The power of the Dagon clan that she inherited from her father, she is capable of amplifying her attacks, either physical or magical, with demonic power. Having mastery she is able to amplify her entire body at the same time. Immense Strength: Valencia is shown to be incredibly strong, able to fight against a Dragon King like Tiamat. Mastery of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Having been trained by her father since a early age, Valencia is shown to have a immense mastery of combat. Her skill and technique-based fighting is said to be perfected to the point there is nothing else for her to master. Flight: Being a devil, Valencia can fly using two black devil wings. Trivia * The dynamic between her and her husband is the gender bent version of Sirzechs and Grayfia. Her special ability also pays homage to Serafall Leviathan's ice magic. * Wrath of the Ice Giant is a reference to the fact that the attack is based off the ice giant plant Neptune. * Valencia is a latin name meaning bravery or victory. * She is noted to be several decades older than her brother and several centuries older than Rebekah. Her exact age is never given however she is noted to be very young compared to other satans such as her husband. * I chose the image because it is similar to Mary Winchester in the first season of Supernatural, before her death which fits Valencia perfectly. * She has a intense rivalry with Gabriel, similar to Serafall during the canon series meanwhile her interaction with her younger sister is the opposite of Aurora's eldest sister's approach. * While she is portrayed as the caring and overprotective older sister on the flip side her brother is portrayed as the cool and carefree older brother. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse